


Commuted

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Reunions, i was left unsupervised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Sometimes things have to get worse before they can get better.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Commuted

Turning over in bed the blonde frowned when he found the place Nicky had been in empty. It took only milliseconds for him to register that Joe was also gone. His chest clenched as he screwed his eyes shut, heels of his hand pressed to his eyes to fight back the tears that stung his eyes. 

The night before had been, good, at least he thought so. 

\--

The knock at the door had been persistent. "Alright," he cried out. He found the nearest pair of pants to pull on and didn't bother with a shirt as he snatched the door open to see two very familiar faces staring back at him. 

"Hello to you too," Nicky greeted pushing his way into the dingy apartment. Right now it was a mess, he'd been having a lower week, missing them, missing his family, bottles scattered the living space. Joe's eyes took in the sight of the man he'd considered brother for the last 200 years. Nicky's hand guided blue eyes to meet his, "We found this," He saw the letter he'd written about five years ago for them. He never had any intention of giving it. Sebastian didn't want to break them up, to cause trouble.

"You aren't as difficult to love as you think," Joe finally said. 

\--

They'd cleaned the apartment, he'd cleaned himself up and they ate dinner. After they showed him exactly how much they loved him. Sebastian could still feel every kiss, nip, and caress over his skin. The sweet nothings were just that in the end, it would appear. 

"Sebastian?" he'd heard his name called. 

Sitting up he saw Joe appear in the door a smile fixed on him, "Come on, get up, we got breakfast from the bakery down the street,"

Joe saw the look of surprise on his face, moving over to the bed he leaned in to kiss him, "We told you last night, we're not leaving. Not anymore, not again, now come eat,"


End file.
